A Christmas Wish
by Yuleox
Summary: In a game of 'Truth or Dare' it can never be too safe. Butch dares Brick to do something he as never though he wpuld do, even though he secretly wanted it. "I dare you to...ASK BLOSSOM OUT!" One Shot-BrickxBlossom


A Christmas Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, only the story plot idea.**

"Alright, now it's your turn, Brick! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course! I'm not afraid of nothing, so put your best dare on me Butch!"

The dark haired boy put a finger on his chin with thoughtful eyes. He glanced at a white bowl that was sitting in the coffee table in the center of the living room.

"No, you can't use the 'Gross-out Smoothie' on me, because you already used it on Boomer. Is he still in the bathroom?"

Both boys glanced at the door across the room, where they both heard a gagging and the sound of liquid splashing. The boys recoiled and stared at the white bowl which consisted of anything they could fine: a dirty sock, a cup of spoiled beans found hidden in the fridge, underwear, dirt, dead cockroaches, plastic, and some prune juice. Butch mixed it all together, blended it and dumped it into the white bowl. As they played truth or dare, Butch chosen Boomer and dared him to drink the liquid like a cat. At first, Boomer grimaced at the idea and refused to do it. But, Butch pushed and pried him until he was convinced to finish the dare. Thirty seconds later, the poor boy was in the bathroom, vomiting what was left in his stomach.

And, being Butch, he had to think of a dare better than the 'Gross-out Smoothie' for Brick. He smiled then frowned, smiled again, and frowned. He had absolutely no idea what dare could possibly be worse.

"You know, I don't have all day! Or night for that matter..."

Brick looked out the ceiling to floor window and watched as the Christmas snow fell gently down the grass. He always liked snow, it created a magical atmosphere ever since they came back to cause more havoc and evil. For the time being, they decided to have a break, for the sake of Christmas since even they couldn't resist snow, presents, and fireplaces with warm hot cocoa. Christmas Eve night has never looked more beautiful. He thought of having snowball fights or being able to put up a Christmas tree, but he would be afraid of what his brothers might think; butch would probably laugh at him and call him a girl while Boomer will hold that against him for the rest of his life. And Mojo Jojo wouldn't agree to celebrate Christmas.

"OK! I know the perfect dare for you!" Butch shouted with a mischief grin.

Brick looked and smiled. He could do anything.

"I dare you…too..." He started slowly.

"Hurry up already!"

"I dare you too...ASK BLOSSOM ON A DATE!"

There was a long awkward silence. Both boys stared at each other.

"What?"

Brick was confused. Very confused. That was a stupid dare! Why would he, of all people, ask Blossom, THE ENEMY, out on a date?

"I dare you to ask Blossom on a date"

"You are so stupid! You do realize she's the enemy, that we were created to defeat her and the rest of them, we are supposed to destroy them, not date them!" Brick shouted in an angry tone. But yet at the back of his mind, he thought it was not a bad idea. A small part of him smiled and blushed at the image of Blossom holding his hand. Both laughing and having a snowball fight…enjoy hot cocoa, and then Blossom leaned in with her eyes closed…

He quickly shook the idea out of his head, embarrassed. She was the enemy and they will never be more than that. Period. Forever.

Butch frowned but pushed him farther, "You're just saying that because you're too afraid to ask a _girl_ out!"

"No way! I'm not afraid of anything. I'll prove to you I can ask a _girl_ out, even a Power Puff!"

Butch smirked as Brick stood up and was about to leave when Butch gave him a microphone to "Prove that you really did ask her out." Brick yanked the door open and was quickly engulfed in snow. He then flew off in a streak of dark red.

As Brick was flying, he smiled. He was again confused with the same scene of Blossom holding his hand while walking down the beach, eating at a small café, then Blossom leaning in with her lips pursed out. Again Brick flushed a deep red and kicked the thought out of his head.

He arrived at the Power Puff Girls house and nervously rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed when a small blonde opened that door. One look at Brick and she glared at him, getting a punch to deliver him across town.

"What are you doing here?"

That wasn't the same high pitched voice Brick remembered but it was in fact a deeper voice and behind Bubbles came Buttercup, Butch's counterpart.

"Is Blossom h-h-ome?" He stuttered.

"What do you want with her?" Bubbles asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I need to ask her something"

The girls looked at each other and screamed in unison, "BLOSSOM, SOMEONES HERE TO SEE YOU!"

A flash of pink appeared and a voice asked "Who?" Bubbles pointed outside to Brick and Blossom shot daggers at him, which in returned he flinched.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you outside? I promise I won't do anything; all I want is a talk! Here, you can have my shirt so I can freeze out here!"

He ripped off his shirt and threw it to Blossom; with eyes wide open, and Brick immediately shivered.

"O-ok, he's fine girls, I got this" With that, Buttercup and Bubbles sped of with blue and green. Blossom shut the door behind her and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Brick said with gritted teeth while Blossom froze, with her eyes wider than before.

Brick quickly took this as a chance to tease her, since it was his favorite past time, "Don't get your hopes up, this was just a dare from Butch, but since I just _know_ you want to date me, I'll give you what you always wanted for Christmas, just for your sake."

Blossom scoffed and laughed until she was on the ground; pounding her fists. She wiped a tear out of her eyes and said, "Me? Go out with you? Ha, in your dreams, Brick! I will never go out with someone as arrogant as you, trust me. All I know is that _you_ want to date _me!"_

"As if, but like I said, this was just a dare!"

For a moment, Brick could've sworn he saw a flash of disappointment across her face, but she kept her poker face and replied, "Well then, I don't want to go out with you, so you can leave!"

For one second, Brick felt sad and rejected, before frowning at his messed up emotions. "Well, I know you like me so you can stop pretending, because I like you too!"

Wait, what? He hadn't meant to say that at all, in fact he was trying to shout an insult. Clearly embarrassed, he stuttered an apology, trying to erase what he said, but he couldn't find the words to say it. Blossom was in shock and she too tried to brush away his confession. But either way, they both blushed crimson, matching the color of their hair. A long silence followed except for the sound of howling wind.

Then, Blossom smiled and threw his shirt back at him, "I would love to go on a date with you, tomorrow at seven, in front of the library, ok?"

Brick put his shirt on and smiled, before he kissed her forehead, "Good night, Blossom, see you tomorrow"

"Good night, Brick" Blossom then walked into her house and closed the door while Brick flew of back to the lab. He smiled at Butch before walking in his room, lying down on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He replayed the scene of him kissing Blossom over and over, and he mentally planed tomorrow night. He smiled before drifting of the sleep.

Guess Christmas miracles do come true.

**A/N: I apologize for any grammar mistakes and I also apologize for taking anyone's idea, I HAVE NOT READ ALL THE FANFICTIONS SO PLEASE DONT GET ANGRY WITH ME.**


End file.
